Mother's Day
by DayDreamer9
Summary: Sometimes, words are not needed to convey how a child feels about their mother...


_This is just a little something that I threw together for the occasion of Mother's Day, cuz I felt like my Mom had a great one_

_This is just a little something that I threw together for the occasion of Mother's Day, cuz I felt like my Mom had a great one, I just couldn't help making this little ficlet. Don't ask me if they had Mother's Day way back then, but, hey…for the record, it could just be a day where he felt like doing it ;_

_So anyway, I don't own Houshin Engi or any of its characters or plots. I own this Mother's Day Short, though._

**Mother's Day  
**By Daydreamer9

Dawn's pink light slowly crept through the windows, its pale fingers spreading down over the bed of two individuals who were just beginning to feel the effects of their slumber waning. Allowing her eyes to flutter open as the warm rays stroked her face, Inshi lay there for a few moments until her mind rejoined her in the waking world and then pushed herself upright in bed, unable to keep from yawning quite loudly. Raising her arms heavenwards to stretch, her mind automatically wandered to the chores of the morning, namely getting breakfast ready. She was just beginning to turn to the side of the bed…but found that something was in the way.

"Hm?"

It was a table; a small table that normally held the water pitcher against the wall was now near her side of the bed, devoid of said pitcher, and was instead occupied by a plating of food accompanied by a cup of fresh milk. On it was her favorite breakfast meal; wheaten pancakes with slices of peaches speckled with cinnamon on the side. She remembered how Li Sei always used to surprise her with her favorite food and smiled as she gazed fondly over at where he normally slept…and found him still sleeping on his back, mouth wide open as he continued to snooze. Inshi was perplexed; if he hadn't done this, then who…?

She didn't even need to finish the thought as a knowing smile slowly spread across her face.

* * *

After finishing her breakfast and washing herself, Inshi dressed herself in her favorite robes for the day as her husband began to awaken himself. She smiled warmly as she looked out the window, at the sun that rose over the horizon and the outpost as it began to wake up as well. Shops opened, people began to flock the streets for early morning shopping, and even the animals began to wake for their morning work as well. She herself had the rest of breakfast to make, for her husband anyway; her son no longer required to eat. And then there were the chores, the laundry and the cleaning, and, of course, she had to gather herbs for supper tonight from the garden…

Stepping into the kitchen, the very first things she saw was a second plate of food where her husband usually sat with tea freshly brewed nearby. The table itself was spotless, as was the floor, and the chairs were neatly arranged, as were the flowers in the vase at the center of the table. Eyes wide in surprise, Inshi turned to see that the dishes were also clean there by the sink, some were even still soaking. Walking over to the sink, she couldn't help but look around in wonder; everything was completely spotless, dusted and dried, the entire room. Was it the same with the rest of the house? She barely heard her husband enter the kitchen as she started to recover from her awe.

"Wow," Li Sei couldn't help but comment, looking around the room, but, more importantly, the meal by his chair, "did you do all of this?"

But Inshi didn't…and yet she knew who did.

* * *

The wind blew by with the fragrance of flowers on the wind, blowing at her hair and robes, carrying with it the sounds of the day. Smiling up at the clear sky, she began her decent to the garden…only to have her foot collide with a basket full of herbs at the foot of the steps. Looking down at the countless greens with surprise, she bent over to pick it up; so many things had been done today, chores that she normally dealt with already addressed. Picking up the herb basket, Inshi couldn't help but wonder if the laundry and pruning had been done as well…but then again, if she was right about who had done all of this, she had a funny feeling that she really wouldn't need to do anything today.

She had a day all to herself.

Smiling down at basket, she looked up and scanned the sky above the walls, knowing full well that the person whom she was looking for never tired easily and, even though the entire house had been tended to, he still had enough stamina to remain active. She soon caught sight of the person that she was looking for, hovering beside their home above the wall, like he was silently watching for danger, protecting his home. She'd been the only one to understand him in that respect where other people believed his unusual habits were nothing but further signs of his 'strangeness'. But she knew better; she knew that he was no different than anyone else, that he was a good boy and an even better son.

Her son.

"Good morning, Nataku!" Inshi called up to her child, "and thank you!"

Her son said nothing…but that didn't mean that he didn't hear her.

_Happy Mother's Day all! Sorry if it sounds sloppy; I did it under two hours or so, it was just an idea that came to me. I thought that it would be nice and it really would fit for someone like Nataku and his Mom; the perfect holiday for him. Expect more from my other SHE fic too next month!_


End file.
